Question: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 1$ and $c = 6$. $8$ $d$ $ + 3$ $c$ $ + 3$
Explanation: Substitute $1$ for ${d}$ and $6$ for ${c}$ $ = 8{(1)} + 3{(6)} + 3 $ $ = 8 + 18 + 3 $ $ = 29$